


Sunset

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 300 Challenges Celebration: Challenge 167 Revisited: Sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Over time our days blended together, usually ending with Starsky sprawled on my couch or me on his. We needed a place to repair to; to understand and be understood. The only way to survive the insanity of our lives was to let one moment flow into another and trust that what seems unbearable today will give way into something better tomorrow. That evening I stood watching the colors of the sunset stream through my window in a constantly changing spectrum, ebbing and flowing with the waning light. The only constant I counted on in my life was Starsky.


End file.
